Be A Tree
by YueDreamer
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are brother and sisters, they loved each other so much, until Serena’s classmate came and said to their parents, “Serena is not your daughter, I am!”
1. My Little Bunny's Innocence

This story is based on this Korea soapy that I watched when I was in China for vacation.  
  
Story: Be A Tree  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are brother and sisters, they loved each other so much, until Serena's classmate came and said, Serena is not your daughter, I am!  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Word meanie: Kun=older brother, Chan=little sister, Chun=older sister (I'm not sure!)  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Scissors, paper, rock!"  
  
"Scissors, paper, rock!"  
  
"Damn! Why I always lose?" A 12 years old girl sat on one of the stairs and complained.  
  
"That's because you always play rock!" Mamoru, 16 years old, whispered to himself happily, laughing at how innocent his little sister is.  
  
"Stop laughing! Mamo-kun!" Usagi stood up, her silverfish hair start flying through the wind; she walked to where her brother is.  
  
"Let's go home!" Mamoru lifted Usagi easily and walking to their beautiful home. "Mamo-kun?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't want to go home right now." Usagi reached her arm and pointing at the beach that nearby, "Can we go there, please?"  
  
Mamoru turned around, he was about to say no when he saw her puppy dog look with her two huge sapphire eyes, "Alright, alright, just for five minutes." He gave up, he loves her too much to say no.  
  
"Mamo-kun, don't you think sunset is beautiful?" Usagi holds her brother's arm comfortably and asked.  
  
"Yes, it is." Mamoru grabbed a notebook and a pencil from behind and start sketching and drawing.  
  
"What are you doing, Mamo-kun?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
"I'm drawing the sunset," Mamoru answered still drawing, "Sunset is only for a short time, but if I draw it down, it would stay there forever."  
  
"Good idea!" Usagi grabbed a book and a pencil as well and start drawing the sunset.  
  
"There, finished!" Mamoru puts the notebook and inhaled deeply, "Can we go home now?"  
  
"This isn't working!" Usagi looked at her 'sunset' and start tearing it into pieces.  
  
"What's wrong, bunny?" Mamoru asked worriedly, he had never seen her like that before.  
  
"Look at your drawings and then look at mine? How could I be so dumb if I'm your sister? I'm just not good at everything. Maybe I'm not your sister after all! Maybe I'm just a stranger that you found on the street, maybe I got brain washed, or I only have hal-"  
  
"Hahaha!" Mamoru laughed out loud.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Usagi murmured.  
  
"Bunny! Don't you know what 'Brain Washed' mean?" Mamoru whipped his tear off and asked seriously.  
  
"Hey! That doesn't sound very nice! Don't think that I know nothing! I." Usagi looked around nervously.  
  
"Never mind! Let's go home." Mamoru bent down in front of Usagi, he lifted her again and walking towards their house.  
  
Yes, that's for Prologue, and if I get more than 5 reviews, then I'll continue! Please do review! I really really want to write more! Hehe.  
  
WaterPrincess 


	2. Doesn't Matter, She Is My Sister!

Story: Be A Tree  
  
Chapter: One  
  
"Dad, Mum! We're home." Usagi jumped into the house and looking for her parents.  
  
"Oh, sweetie! Where did you go?" Mr. Chiba holds his little daughter tightly, "Your mum and I are so worried!"  
  
"Don't worry, Mamo-kun was with me." Usagi giggled, she loves her parents and she loves her favourite brother, Mamo-kun.  
  
"Yes, I would always be there when you need me." Mamoru kissed Usagi on the cheek and smiled, " Because you're my favourite sister."  
  
Usagi giggled again, she thank god to give her this family and this wonderful brother of *hers*.  
  
"Dinner time." Mrs. Chiba called out; she hugged Usagi gently and went back to the kitchen again.  
  
When Mrs. Chiba came out, she was holding four chinaware cups. She puts the four cups on the table and smiled, "Come and get your own cup."  
  
"This one is mine! See? An old man with round glasses." Mr. Chiba laughed.  
  
"And this one would be mine! Long curly brown hair with brown eyes." Mrs. Chiba chose a cup slowly and reached it when she found hers.  
  
"Hey, is that me? I look so ugly on that cup." Usagi murmured and took the left cup.  
  
"It's not ugly at all! I really really like it." Mamoru laughed, and took the last cup, " Well, at least your cup is colourful! Look at mine!" He showed his little sister.  
  
"It's not our fault that you were the last one to finish the cup and we run out of paint." Mrs. Chiba laughed, remembering the time when they were trying to make a "family cup" and each cup with their own face on it so they would always be together and never split.  
  
"Ok, enough talk! Let's eat." Mr. Chiba ordered and they start eating.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Let's have some fruit after dinner." Mrs. Chiba puts a plate of fruit on the table; she reached a knife and start cutting orange into four.  
  
"Can I try?" Usagi asked excitedly, she had never used sharp things before.  
  
"Weelll, ok, I guess! You're old enough to know how to use knives, but be careful! It's very sharp!" Mrs. Chiba handed the knife to Usagi carefully. Usagi holds the knife; she grabbed an orange and was about to cut it when she found that her thumb is bleeding.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you ok? Honey! Oh no! It's very deep! Alex! Get me a bandage! Quick!" Mrs. Chiba grabbed Usagi's hand slowly and she touched it gently.  
  
"Sssss." Usagi felt her thumb is on fire, blood keep come out of her skin, she looked around, "Why do I feel like the world is spinning?" She whispered and then it was all black.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Usagi opened her eyes slowly and looked around, "Mum? Dad? Mamo-kun?" She called out heavily.  
  
"Is my daughter ok?" She heard her mum's voice.  
  
"Yes, she would be alright, but because she lost too much blood, we need to get her the same type of blood and take the blood in her body." Usagi looked out of the window, the guy who was talking must be a doctor or something.  
  
"We'll do it! We are her family! I'm her dad and she's her mum and this is her brother!" Mr. Chiba said. Usagi could feel her dad's voice is trembling.  
  
"That would be great!" Doctor looked at Usagi from the window, "Please come and check your blood type." And they all followed out.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CA'T USE *OUR* BLOOD? WE'RE HER FAMILY!" Mr. Chiba cried out in the DNA checking room.  
  
"Sorry, but we found that your daughter's blood type is A but you, your wife and so is you son are B type, so we can't use your blood or any of you three." The doctor said calmly.  
  
"Does that mean." Tears are already rushing down on Mrs. Chiba's face, "She's not our daughter?"  
  
"No, this is true! Of course Usagi is our daughter!" Mr. Chiba said stubbornly, "She was always with us when you and her came out of the hospital, how could she not be our daughter."  
  
"Oh NO!" Mamoru shouted, "But this can't be."  
  
"What's wrong, Mamoru?" Mrs. Chiba asked.  
  
"It might be my fault, but I thought." Mamoru murmured nervously.  
  
"You thought what? What's going on?" Mr. Chiba's face is already turned purple.  
  
"Well, I remember the day when I came to see my new born sister, I was watch the little babies behind the window when I saw this nurse came across and she accidentally dropped the two name card that was on my sister and another baby's table then I think she got confused with which baby is which, so she just changed the name card around and around then put it on the table and now think of it, maybe she got it wrong!" Mamoru finished his sentence, and then there was a silent between all of them.  
  
'Oh no!' Mamoru clapped his hand on his mouth and thought, 'Then that means Usagi is not my real sister, my real sister is someone else and Usagi is someone else's sister. OH THIS IS TERRIBLE!'  
  
"Honey, what are you thinking?" Mrs. Chiba asked her husband slowly.  
  
" I don't know." He walked to the doctor and said quietly, " Doctor, now the most important thing is to help my daughter, would you please to ask anyone that has AB type of blood and get some from them? I'll pay them."  
  
"Yes, I'll go now." The doctor felt the tense in this room and he wanted to get out of that room as fast as possible and so he left.  
  
"She's *my* little sister." Mamoru said after a pause, "It doesn't matter if her blood type is different. She Is My Sister!" When he finished the last sentence, Mamoru turned around slowly and ran out of the room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Haha! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? I don't mind if it's flame, because I want people to tell me what I'm not good at, I know my grammar sucks, and all the word I used are so use to read, not like other people's story AND sometimes, my words are just making people confusing, but I'm trying to make it better, only if I can found a story helper site that with editors that can help me editing my story, please if you know any, let me know! ThanQ!  
  
WaterPrincess  
  
P.S. Opps! Sorry about the AB and O type of blood! I absolutely had NO idea about this stuff! But thanx for telling me so I can correct it. I hope this is right! And YES! I told you guys this story is based on a Korea Soapy, but I don't know it in English, but I'll change the end and some of them! ThanQ! 


End file.
